Modeling environments may include textual modeling environments and/or graphical modeling environments that may be used to generate, compile, and/or execute one or more models that represent systems. Modeling environments may cater to various aspects of dynamic system simulation, synthesis, analysis, and design. Such modeling environments may allow users to perform numerous types of tasks including, for example, constructing and simulating system models.
Some modeling environments contain provisions for displaying tooltips. A tooltip may be graphical user interface (GUI) element (e.g., a window) that may be displayed to provide information about features (e.g., software functions) that may be associated with the modeling environment.